


Painting a Masterpeice

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [30]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, Eye Contact, Facial, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik/Charles marking drabble :)<br/>Erik is an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting a Masterpeice

Erik was moaning and moving his hips rhythmically in and out of Charles' mouth. Charles swirled his tongue around the tip to taste the salty fluid flowing from Erik's cock. Erik's hand tangled in soft hair and pushed the head down further until he heard a gagging noise. Charles was trying his best to deepthroat Erik and Erik looked down at Charles to drink in the sight. A few stray tears here and there and pink swollen lips stretched tightly around his throbbing cock. Charles moaned around his mouthful and he looked up at Erik with big blue eyes. That was it. Erik gasped and pulled Charles's head back roughly, that Charles winced. A few strokes and Erik was painting Charles with cum. He was beautiful.


End file.
